


The Spirit of Christmas

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Adrien wants to fix that, Aged-Up Character(s), Day 2: Decorating the House, Day 2: “How many Christmas Lights does one person need?”, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marinette is a workaholic, Married Couple, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which, Marinette needs a break, Adrienknowsshe needs a break, and he gets an idea.





	The Spirit of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TOG84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOG84/gifts).



Adrien arrives home to find the lights in the house off, except for one, which only meant one thing. Marinette was in her design room working again. When she wasn't here working, she was usually at work, staying late, and more often than not, falling asleep at work. He went inside, closing the door behind him, before heading up to her room.

" _Mari_..." He says, walking into her designing room.

Paris Fashion Week was coming up, and she's been so busy, he's barely gotten to see her the past few months, not including the times he'd find her passed out somewhere in the house. She'd barely been eating, trying to perfect each design, before she tried to humor herself, thinking she'd actually have time to hand stitch every single one of them. And now, she was currently asleep on her desk. He really didn't want to wake her, but if he didn't get her now, she was going to wake up on her own, and just go back to work.

He gently touched her shoulder, but she barely reacted. He just rolled his eyes, before pulling her chair out, and picking her up, placing her arms around his neck. She just snuggled into him. He carried her over to their room, before placing her in bed. He was now on a mission, and he probably only had about two and a half hours, before she woke up. He found a sticky note, going through one of her bins of art supplies, and left her a quick note on the door. He stuck the note on the door, before heading out.

* * *

When Marinette woke up, she was very surprise to find herself in bed.

"How did I..."

She slowly got up, before stretching. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a nap that good. She slowly walked over to the door. But right before she opened it, the note caught her eye.

_Going out, I'll be back soon. Please go back to bed. If I get home, and you're not in bed, I will bring you back there myself. Love you :)_

_\- Adrien_

She smiled. He was always looking out for her, especially when she wasn't looking out for herself. And she really didn't want to make him upset, so she went back to bed, and once again let sleep claim her.

* * *

He should've thought this through. He had no idea what to get, or even where to go, but a quick online search told him, hopefully, everything he'd need. He was going to surprise Marinette with a bunch of Christmas decorations, and hopefully she'd be distracted enough helping him decorate, and she'd forget about her designs for a little while at least. And maybe have dinner with him, that'd be nice. Bags in hand, he made his way up the stairs to their house, putting them down to get his key out of his pocket. He entered the house, before unpacking the bags, and putting them away in their decoration closet. He made his way up to the second floor, quickly checking to make sure she hadn't left the room, which she hadn't. He made his way into their room, to find her still asleep in their bed.

"Oh, _Mari_..." He said, walking over to their bed, and sat down, bouncing a little bit. 

"Mari. Mari. Mari." With every time he said her name, he poked her.

She just groaned, before sleepily trying to push him away.

"Come on, Princess! I've got a surprise for you!"

"Ugh, Adrien," She said, groggily, "what...?"

"I have a surprise for you, Princess!" He repeated. 

"Great." She said, snuggling back into bed, and preparing to go back to sleep.

"Mari! Come on! I've been planning this for the past... three hours!"

"Is that why you left the note on the door?" She asked, with a yawn, before sitting up.

"Yes. Now, if you'll please follow me, it's down stairs." 

She giggled, before he helped her up, and together they headed down stairs.

"So, this is my first time trying to find decorations, but..."

He opened the closet door.

"Oh my god, _Adrien!"_ She said with a laugh. "How much stuff did you _get?"_

"We are not going to discuss that." He said, "Now I have a question: How many Christmas lights does one person need? Because..."

He went into the closet, and pulling back out, along with his sheepish grin, was two boxes filled to the top with Christmas lights.

"In the pictures I saw, it looked like they needed a _lot_ , so I wasn't sure how much I was supposed to get."

She just shook her head with a laugh, before pulling him down for a kiss.

"Thank you for going out of your way to do this for me, Kitty."

"Of course, my love. Now, let’s decorate!"

He handed her one of the boxes with the lights, before going into the closet to take out the other stuff he'd bought. They busied themselves, hanging up the lights outside, putting the decorations he'd bought for their lawn outside, including the reindeer and sleigh, and a Santa figure. They hung a wreath out on their front door, filled with ribbons, ornaments, and pinecones. They even put some decorations up throughout the house, a reminder that it was Christmas time, a time for love and joy, and Marinette was going to do better at remembering that when she went into design-mode next time. They met up outside, as Adrien went over to plug the lights they'd hung outside in, along with the other stuff outside.

"Oh, Adrien, it's _beautiful_." She said, with a smile.

"Of course it is." He retorts with a roll of his eyes, " _We_ did it."

She smiled before pulling him down into another kiss. He was right on both accounts. She needed this distraction, and their house was amazing.

"Come on, let’s go inside." He said. "You've got work to do."

"How about we go out for dinner and a movie instead?" She suggests.

He kissed the back of her hand he was holding.

"Sounds delightful, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't go into to much detail about decorating, and that's because I honestly have no idea what a Christmas house looks like once decorated (as I don't celebrate Christmas) my only real experience comes from pictures and movies. 
> 
> Anyone have a better name for the title?
> 
> I'd love to read your reviews!!! :)
> 
> You can check out my prompt list on [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com), and if you'd like a specific day to be gifted to you, just let me know! :)


End file.
